1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal buildings; and, more particularly to the structural framework and sliding door therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed buildings using a fairly lightweight metal structure to which metal sheeting is attached. The buildings ranged from the widely used Quonset huts of World War II to modern buildings. One of such buildings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,864, issued to Nystrom, et al, and another in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,648, issued to Key, Jr.
Conventionally, the beams used in the structures contain flanges for bolting to other members. Normally, the girts, which are members fastened horizontally between upright columns, are not uniformly flush with the inner flanges. This results in a non-uniform structure on the interior, should it be desired to install interior walls. Should a ceiling be desired, additional horizontal members are needed. Improvements to the eave flashing, sliding door mounting and flashing, and sliding door, per se, are also desirable. Specifically the prior art has not been totally satisfactory in providing the following desirable features:
1. A structure for a metal building which presents a uniform interior and exterior surface, and utilizes a maximum amount of interior space.
2. An improved frame structure that is lightweight, strong, and easily assembled.
3. An improved eave flashing that eliminates the need for additional flashing.
4. An improved door mounting that is easily installed and eliminates the need for separate flashing.
5. An improved door that is easily changeable to different lengths.